Terra Futurum 2 (Map Game)
Welcome, this Is a map game by , Enjoy :D Backstory Disclaimer: If you want to know what happened before 2031, please look at the original Terra Futurum. In 2031, ISAM was eradicated. to avoid further threats, the governments of Morocco, Algeria, and Tunisia formed the Maghreb Union. Morocco was forced to give up all claims on the SADR to join the Maghreb Union. The same year, Libya finally collapsed. In the ashes came Tripolitania, Fezzan, and Cyrenaica. In 2035 Serbia, Montenegro, and Macedonia all unified to create Yugoslavia The rest of the 2030s were uneventful. In 2040, The Great Arab War began, with Saudi Arabia, The UAE, Bahrain, and Kuwait versus Syria, Egypt, and Iran. This was the second time nuclear weapons were used in a conflict. Iran developed a nuclear weapon a year into the conflict. During this time, The GDU suffered the loss of most of it's members, and South Africa invaded Lesotho, Swaziland, Namibia, and Botswana. In 2042, The Great Arab War ended, and Iran annexed Kuwait, Bahrain, and The UAE. Saudi Arabia was forced to release Hejaz as an Egyptian puppet. In 2043, The Indochinese War began. It consisted of America and the Pacific Union against Pro-Union State forces. This conflict ended swiftly, with the Republic of Indochina being created. Later that year, Israel and Palestine decided to end their disputes and just merge into one state with autonomous Israeli and Palestinian sections. In 2044, Germany, Austria, and Luxembourg formed The German Union. The the EDC was created between former GDU members in Europe. In 2045, a plague that came out of nowhere started raging through Central Africa. This plague has been called the X virus. The Central Asian states excluding Afghanistan and Pakistan, which would merge with Iran to form Persia, formed Urdestan in 2046. in 2047, The DR Congo invaded the Republic of Congo to unify the Congolese states, and to try and keep the virus farther away from their capital. In 2048, Several nations unified in Africa to create the Gold Coast Union. The world has been relatively quiet since, excluding the 2.4 million people who have died to the X-Virus. Map Rules # This game is using a slightly modified version of the standard Future layout ## First, put your flag in front of your post, then your nation's name. ## Second, Technological development. If any. ## Third, Diplomacy. ## Fourth, Military action. YOU DO NOT HAVE TO PUT YOUR EXACT AMOUNT OF EVERYTHING. ## Fifth, Miscellaneous. ## You must label all of these for convenience, but you do not have to have separate sections for all of these. # Be Realistic. If your post is found to be too implausible by a mod. It will be discussed, and then it will be removed if a 2/3 majority agree. # A new turn starts every 3 days. # If you played the original game, and you are still active, your nation is reserved for you if it still exists. #Each year is 1 year, until 2100, when it becomes 5 years. # No spamming in comments. You will be blocked for however many comments you made in the spamming in turns. # No offensive comments. You will be banned forever, and your nation will be open for another player to choose. Go ham on them in chat. You can do that all you want. Our chat is lawless. #Have Fun! Defunct Countries Countries Europe *'United Scandinavian Kingdom' *'United Kingdom' *'German Union' - Hexarafi *'The Netherlands' *'Spain' *'Portugal' *'France' *'Switzerland' *'Italy' *'Poland' *'Lithuania' *'Latvia' *'Czech Republic' *'Slovakia' *'Romania' *'Slovenia' *'Croatia' *'Bosnia & Herzegovina' *'Yugoslavia' *'Greece' *'Bulgaria' *'Ukraine' *'Novorossiya' *'Union State'- Russkie Domination!!! Xaxaxaxa!!! Feel the might if Cyka Blyat!!! *'Georgia' *'Armenia' *'Azerbaijan' North America *'Canada' *'Quebec' *'United States -' Beta *'Mexico' *'Guatemala' *'Belize' *'Honduras' *'Nicaragua' *'El Salvador' *'Costa Rica' *'Panama' *'Cuba' *'Haiti' *'Dominican Republic' Middle East *'Turkey' *'Syria' *'Lebanon' *'Israel-Palestine' *'Jordan' *'Hejaz' *'Yemen' *'Kurdistan' *'Iraq' *'Saudi Arabia' *'Oman' *'Persian Empire' *'Urdestan' East Asia *'India' *'Myanmar' *'Shui China' *'Thailand' *'Mongolia' *'Indochina' *'Republic of Taiwan' *'Korea' *'Japan' *'Malaysia' *'Indonesia' *'Brunei' *'Philippines' Oceania *'Pacific Union- ' South America *'Colombia' *'Venezuela' *'Peru' *'Ecuador' *'Chile' *'Argentina' *'Bolivia' *'Paraguay' *'Brazil' *'Guyana' *'Suriname' North Africa *'Maghreb Union:' *'Tripolitania' *'Fezzan' *'Cyrenaica' *'Egypt' *'Sahrawi Arab Republic' *'Mauritania' *'Mali' *'Niger' *'Chad' *'Sudan' *'South Sudan' *'Eritrea' *'Djibouti' *'Ethiopia' *'Somalia' *'Burkina Faso' *'Gold Coast Union' *'Nigeria' *'Cameroon' *'Central African Republic' *'Guinea Bissau' *'Gambia' *'Senegal' South Africa *'Equatorial Guinea' *'Gabon' *'Congolese Union' *'Rwanda' *'Burundi' *'Tanzania' *'Kenya' *'Angola' *'Zambia' *'Malawi' *'Zimbabwe' *'South Africa' *'Madagascar' Mods *Game Creator: *Head Mod: *Map Mod: Needed, but temporarily filled by Alliances Alliances will be on separate pages, and there are alliances at the start. The game cannot start without these alliance pages made. * CSTO * Global Democratic Union Game 2050 Sorry for deleting two posts, but I just want you guys to know what the heck is going on in the world before you start. We can start now. (PS. Firestorm, please look at the map closely so that you don't add people to your alliance that don't exist anymore) 2050 Maghreb Union: *'Technological Development:' **IDK HOW RICH NORTH AFRICA IS LOL. *'Foreign Relations and Peaceful Expansion:' **Our first priority is to unite all Maghreb Nations. We ask The Sahrawi Republic peacefully to join us, as they are Maghreb, we will establish you as an autonomous region, we don't want you to go to war again, we want a peaceful Africa (Mod Response Needed). We also demand Niger release the Tuaregs, and give them the independent state of Agadez, or else (Mod Response Needed). *** The SADR says no, they just want to be independent. Niger says no, and says that they will fight to the last man. *'Military Action:' **We storm Fezzan, demanding they join the Maghreb Union, because they are weak and will be taken quickly (Mod Response Needed). ***They refuse to surrender, enlisting every man into the army, and fighting you. **We have five Million Troops. **We have thousands of Military stuff. *'Miscellaneous:' **We establish the Kyblie and Algerian Tuareg Autonomous Republics. Persian Empire: *'Technological Development:' **We research laser weaponry, and methods of integrating lasers into firearms and other uses. We also work on a vaccine of X Virus, and welcome any nation that would like to assist us. *'Foreign Relations and Diplomacy:' **We ask for trade with neighboring nations.Response Needed *'Military Action:' **We begin upgrading our military. **We draft 1,500,000 people into our active and reserve personnel. **We construct some tanks and aircraft. *'Miscellaneous:' **We construct a supercity 7 kilometers away from Tehran, and plan for the world's tallest building there, the Monolith of Persia. It will stand at 1481 meters tall. Category:Terra Futurum 2 (Map Game) Category:Map Games